


i'm going on a limb, the wire is growing very thin

by itiswhatitisbutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (very light tbh), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Felching, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, that is A LOT of tags wow, the daddy kink is super minor its mentioned once tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitisbutterfly/pseuds/itiswhatitisbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs what he gets and gets what he wants. In the end what he needs, wants, gets and craves is Louis.</p><p>(Harry's been very bad whispering dirty things in ears and causing too much attention poolside for Louis' liking.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm going on a limb, the wire is growing very thin

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to me, Harry Styles knows exactly what he is doing. 
> 
> Inspired by Harry drinking poolside, talking to lots of men poolside, getting all up Ben Winston's personal space and showing off his tattoos on stage and off stage.
> 
> (I wrote this instead of finishing my university work, but meh who wants to write about Frankenstein when you can write about Harry getting SPANKED.)

Harry wasn’t a lightweight. He just didn’t have the body mass index to carry off drinking as much as everyone else alright?

Harry wasn’t a clingy drunk. His large need for affection just increased significantly like a heightened sense as his blood alcohol level did.

But Harry was the first to raise his hand and admit, he was an over sharer when he was drunk.  It didn’t matter who he was with they would get an ear full, which didn’t help along with the clingy thing. They would get a lap full of Harry and a long soliloquy ranging from everything to do with Louis and his eyelashes to the wonders of the word spouse. If Louis was with him this was a perfect combo, it always managed to get them rushing home or into a dark hidden room.

 Harry drinks too much at the pool because Louis won’t come outside and apparently that turns him into a grumpy child. It’s just he has had so much Louis lately he is a tad addicted. It’s like not being able to eat something for a while and then having it handed to you on a silver platter. Only that silver platter is somewhere off not with Harry. He also wouldn’t let him blow him this morning because apparently it’s too close to a show but Harry thinks that is a weak excuse to rile him up.

After a few drinks things escalate. This includes jumping into the pool fully clothed, drinking more than his fair share to keep up with Niall and running his mouth off to Ben as he giggles into his neck trying to explain something he did last night. He ends up with a warning like normal and a very kind Niall shuffling him back to his room. He sort of maybe hopes this might end up with a blowjob and a Louis back in his bed for the day.  

 

Louis completely ignores Harry when he walks into the room, shutting the door with a click behind him. Harry blinks his eyes open a few times before rolling over. He feels fine, more than fine actually it’s been hours and he had a nice nap. He is a bit floaty and warm as he stretches his hands above his head feeling his muscles ease.

 If he was expecting Louis to climb all over him he was wrong. He gets a bypass as he walks into the bathroom.

“Louis,” Harry whines wriggling around on top of the sheets. Harry thinks he might be in trouble.

Oops. What a _terrible_ turn of events, might as well make the most of that situation then.

“Louis,” Harry whines again as he hears the tap turn on and a glass being filled up. “Lou,” Harry tries again with no avail. He brings out the big guns then, “You’re being mean.”

The tap turns off suddenly and Harry wriggles around propping his head up so he can catch a peek of Louis. Harry hears a glass pressed down onto the bathroom sink loudly before Louis is walking out, a hand on his clenched jaw rubbing his stubble and looking incredibly pissed off.

Harry was right to believe he was in trouble. Louis doesn’t say a thing. He watches Harry lay blank on the bed, hands clasped together and eyes wide waiting. Its a few seconds of heavy breathing and clenched fists before Louis is calmly and carefully asking, “Do you have something to say?”

Harry tries to not arch his back involuntarily. He forces his body to comply. He can’t help the way his thighs tense slightly.

He has two roads he could venture down here and he isn’t sure which one will get him more. He trusts his natural instincts and stares up at Louis and his hard jaw line.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been bad,” Harry says loudly, probably too loud. He hopes whoever is in the room next door enjoys the free show. He watches Louis be impassive in expression.

It fires him up like someone has switched his switch. Louis acting like Harry isn’t practically panting already is frustratingly arousing. Harry is trying hard here. He closes his eyes and says quieter this time so Louis and only Louis can hear. “Haven’t I, daddy?”

He breathes the last word out with a whimper and he doesn’t have time to think before Louis is stepping forward and leaning over him. He grabs at his face forcing Harry to blink his eyes open.

“No,” Louis says. “You don’t get to do that.”

Harry can’t say anything or even open his mouth but he lets Louis nod his head up and down in agreement. Harry’s body lights up.

“You’ve embarrassed me Harry. What were you even doing? Can you not handle being without me for an hour or two?” Louis says pushing him into the bed.

Harry shakes his head. He can’t. He doesn’t know what it is, if it’s being on tour again or being in new countries and places. But fuck, he can’t get a hold on himself. His constant state of bruising and aching isn’t even satisfying him like it normally would.

Harry bites his lip and tries to speak. Louis is still gripping him but when he feels him struggle he lets out a little giving Harry room to talk.

“I told him how you give it to me nice and hard,” he pants as soon as he can with a smile. It’s the truth. Harry isn’t even trying to play a game here.

Louis is taken back for a second, it’s evident in the way he loosens his grip. “Everyone already knows that. You wear it all over you Harry.”

“Good,” Harry smiles. “I want them to know it’s you and only you.” Harry hitches his hips up knocking Louis slightly and sending a shock wave up himself. Louis grips him harder again.

“Really?” He spits out leaning down, “Only me? It didn’t look like that today, practically hanging off everyone. You like it when you touch Ben like that? Do you like it when he touches you back?”

Harry shakes his head and forces his jaw to move, “Like it when it makes you do this.”

He hitches his hips up again and Louis pushes back. He is just as hard as Harry is and Harry feels satisfaction run up his spine. Louis likes this just as much as he does.

“Would you like it if I tied you up and left you now? That’s what you deserve. I’ll push you right to the edge and then leave, I’ll tie your hands up and then come on you. You won’t be able to lick it up, won’t be able to touch it,” Louis whispers into the shell of his ear. Every one of his statements is met by a whimper.

“Yes,” Harry babbles. He tries to free his hand from Louis grip to grab him. He wants him. His mind stammers and stutters and he tells him, “I’ll be good.”

“No. You’d like that too much. I’m going to spank you instead,” Louis says climbing off and letting go.

Harry is probably going to like that more. But that is probably the point. He knows Louis is going to grind it into his head that it’s Louis and only Louis and nothing but Louis.

Harry arches his back but is met with nothing. “Please,” he says again. “Good.”

“You need to take your pants off and get over my lap,” Louis says harshly. Harry scrambles to do so pulling his underwear off so fast his foot gets caught and throwing himself onto Louis. He wants a kiss, he knows he won’t get one until after. He lets his gaze linger for a second on Louis’ bottom lip before he is a good boy and ducks down adjusting himself so he lies over Louis.

He braces his head in his hands and waits. Louis starts warming him up, just running his palms over the skin and spreading his cheeks.

“How many photos do you think they took of you today?” Louis says conversationally.

Harry knows where that is going. “Lots,” he says muffled into his forearm. He sounds guilty and he feels a little bit guilty.

“How many do you want then?”

“Lots.”

Louis pinches him and Harry whimpers. “There’s my good boy. Are you going to count?”

Good boys count so Harry nods his head up and down waiting for impact as Louis gives his cheeks one last rub before lifting his palm.

He strikes him hard and it echoes through the room. It’s sharp, Harry tries not to say anything but lets out a quite, “Yes.”

“Count it Harry,” Louis says raising his palm again. Harry lets out a breathless, “One,” just before Louis strikes him again so it gets caught in this throat.

“Two,” he squeaks out. Louis is always careful, it doesn’t even cross Harry’s mind he could hurt him right now as he spanks his other cheek. It stings more now that they both hurt. Harry wonders how red they are and he smiles into his arms.

“Three.”

The fourth and the fifth come in a quick succession which he wasn’t expecting. He can practically feel Louis’ jealousy seep into his skin with every strike. He brands him with a palm shaped mark screaming mine, and only mine.

Harry tries not to lose count but it’s hard, when he can feel everything and he is getting so hard and he can feel Louis getting harder fully clothed beneath him. Harry is naked getting a spanking on his fully clothed boyfriends lap. It’s just generally hard all around.

“Harry,” Louis says. Harry doesn’t move so Louis grabs a fist full of hair and pulls him up. “Eight,” Harry tells him.

“Nine,” Harry says trying to keep up as Louis goes at it again. It hurts now, in the best possible way. The pain is like a badge of honour. Like every strike is a pat on the back instead and a mark he will feel for days reminding him exactly what he did and what he got in return.

The last one is hardest and Harry whimpers out, “Ten.”

He thought Louis might draw this out longer and make him squirm and fight it but he sooths him down. “Perfect,” he says touching the now warm skin.

Harry can’t help but try and rub himself onto Louis’ leg reminding him how desperate he feels. Louis obviously already knows.

“Get up,” Louis says pushing him off, with a kind hand. Harry stand on his wobbling feet before Louis yanks him back down and onto the bed. It’s manhandling at its finest and Harry goes with it and simply complies pliant and ready to do anything.

Anything means fierce kissing it seems and Louis climbs over him and on top of him. Harry can’t believe he is still fully dressed compare to his naked form. While Louis takes his mouth, biting his bottom lip and turning his lips red and almost purple Harry sneaks his hands up his shirt.

He is successful as he gathers the material up and pulls it over his head. The headband goes with it.

“Don’t make me tie you,” Louis says biting down on his neck. He is going to get in trouble for that.

Harry literally couldn’t care less. He leans his head to the side letting Louis work himself over.

“No,” he says considering being tied. He pulls his hands away from where they were gripping Louis and holds them above his head. “I’m good. I’ll be good.”

He likes it better without ties. It’s better when he has to use self control and mental stamina.

Louis bites hard down on a bird tattoo and Harry’s back arches. Louis pushes him back with a noise of annoyance. “Don’t move baby,” he says slightly condescending. Harry likes it in the worst way possible.

Louis just keeps going and going. He doesn’t leave a spot unmarked as he goes to town on the birds, around the edge of the ship and the heart. He stares at the new laurels for a moment before deciding to leave them for later. Its torture for Harry knowing this will mean high collars for the rest of the week probably. He would rather this happen and be able to wander around shirtless for everyone to question. It’s like a present he can't tell anyone about. Maybe is he is lucky some might by pass Lou and Caroline’s careful inspections of recent days.

Just when Harry feels like he might be at breaking point Louis lets up. Harry pants and catches his breath as Louis finally hops off him to take his pants off. Harry is so hard it’s not funny anymore. He stretches his hands itching to just have a touch but can feel Louis burning into him. He knows if he touches it will mean not coming and he hasn’t worked this hard for nothing.

He focuses on watching Louis instead as he shucks his jeans and pants off. It’s a good sight but makes the situation worse. Harry’s hands cramp in their effort to remain immobile.

He watches Louis scramble around a bag and a drawer before Harry sighs, “It’s under the pillow.”

The lube _is_ under the pillow and Harry _is_ right and just being helpful but Louis still pinches his nipple for speaking up. Harry flushes redder if it’s possible.

When Louis comes to settle against him again it’s almost unbearable. Harry watches his cock hard and just waiting, he almost can’t help his involuntary reaction to try and dip his head down. Louis grabs at his long hair and yanks him up just as quickly as he tried to go down.

Harry can tell Louis wants it just as bad. He pouts up at him. “You don’t deserve that,” Louis says shaking his head.

Harry sighs. “But you do,” he says dramatically.

Louis doesn’t budge. Harry lets him keep a firm hold on his head. “Just a touch?” he whines, “Please Lou.”

Louis doesn’t flinch but lowers Harry’s head back down. Harry is as gentle as ever, as if saying sorry, he kisses the head of Louis’ cock, he pushes his luck by sticking his tongue out and giving it a lick. It’s just a small taste as he tongues at it for a moment before he is being pulled up again.

“That was a bit slutty,” Louis says. Harry can hear the humour in his voice. Harry ducks down and kisses him hoping he can still taste Louis all over him.

“All for you, just for you,” Harry smiles against his cheek. As if to tell him off and remind him Louis slaps him on the cheek lightly. “Prove it,” Louis says pushing him flat against the mattress.

Harry grabs the back of his legs as quickly as he possibly can, pulling them toward his chest and smiling at Louis through his hooded eyes. He can do that.

Louis slicks his fingers up coating them with lube before circling Harry’s rim. He teases before asking, “Who do you belong to?”

“I’m yours,” Harry says faster than anything else he could probably manage at this point in time. It’s the natural reaction. “Just yours, only yours,” Harry pants as Louis pushes one finger inside in a swift motion.

Louis doesn’t seem content with that answer. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Harry moans.

“You going to let me use you then? You already are, aren’t you baby?” he says moving his finger just right and then adding another, making it just much _more_ suddenly.

“Yes,” Harry repeats. He knows he shouldn’t move his hands toward him, it’s too tempting, but he can’t help it. He pulls his fingers toward his chest and presses down on the bruises and bites he can find. It’s easy, they are everywhere now. He digs his fingers in them and makes eye contact with Louis, egging him on. “More,” he breathes.

He gets more as Louis pushes a third wet finger in. Harry sucks his breath in and keens at the feeling. Louis doesn’t go easy on him like he might any other time. He makes no preamble in reminding him he isn’t supposed to be allowed any control right now. Every time Harry threatens to make a noise Louis is shutting him up thrusting his fingers deeper and faster whispering, “Shut up.”

It’s difficult when he is getting no friction where he needs it most and can’t ask or even want for it. Harry clenches his teeth and bites his bottom lip trying to hold in his whimpers of lust. “I’m ready,” Harry slurs in one quick breath.

Louis shoves his fingers deeper pushing against his spot again and again. “I’ll tell you when you’re ready.”

“Am I ready?” Harry asks instead.

Louis scissors his fingers a few times ignoring him before nodding and pulling them out leaving Harry feeling entirely empty way too quickly.

Louis grabs hold of the lube again and lies back against the pillows. It takes Harry a second to figure out he needs to move and Louis wont baby him into doing it. Louis does grab his wrist pressing against the anchor and pulling him forward onto his chest. Harry tries to grab the lube from Louis and succeeds.

“You going to ride me?”

Harry nods quickly with wide eyes as he coats his palm and then Louis’ cock.

“Are you going to remind me who you belong to? Who you always come home to? Or are you going to be a tease and think of someone else?” Louis asks way too conversationally pinching Harry’s cheek and rubbing a thumb along his bottom lip. He is too calm for someone in this position. It frustrates Harry how he falls apart so quickly and easily and Louis just gets stronger like he feeds off Harry’s fall.

Harry isn't sure if he is supposed to say yes or no to that statement. He leans down and snuggles into Louis’ neck as an answer rubbing his face against him as if trying to smell him and nestle as close as possible.

Louis takes the chance to grab hold of Harry’s ass and spread his cheeks wide. It stings from before, he can still feel the imprints of Louis’ hands burning into his skin. It’s Louis everywhere.

Harry lets go of his neck leaving it with a little kiss along his collar bone, knowing he definitely doesn’t deserve to leave any marks today. He has been a bad boy and bad boys don’t get that sort of reward.

Louis does all the work. He aligns Harry’s hips and lines himself up. Harry tries to claw at his chest and Louis probably should tell him to stop and give him another strike but he can’t. He is too distracted by the little sounds he is making as Louis lets the head of his cock catch on his rim.

Louis holds himself as he forces Harry to comply by sinking down. He grabs his hips and pulls. Harry scratches harder as they meet together as Louis goes all the way in quick.

“Pretty tight for such a tease,” Louis moans in his ear. He lifts his hips as high as possible in a quick sudden thrust. He knows he should let Harry get his breathing in order but he doesn’t really care, he likes the way Harry screws his face up. His mind is one track, forcing him to remind Harry what he has done and how he feels right now.

Harry falls down onto Louis chest and has to use his palms for leverage as he tries to meet him halfway lifting up. It’s difficult with a clouded blurry mind and with Louis moving up and down again and again.

Louis just keeps jostling him and Harry keeps being moved about like a rag doll as his disposal. Louis sighs and fixes his palms on Harry’s hips pinching at the laurel tattoo before gripping him tightly. He lifts Harry up and Harry finds a proper rhythm, treating him he is just his baby who needs a little help Louis looks after him and makes sure he doesn't falter. 

“Lou, it’s so good,” Harry says closing his eyes. He isn’t sure if he is talking about his thick cock thrusting into him, the way Louis is watching him intensely or the hand shaped bruises he will have on his hips tomorrow. Either way, it is good.

But apparently it isn’t good enough because Louis is gripping him tighter pushing down on his sensitive skin and flipping them over. Harry goes with it and is pushed down onto the mattress with firm hands and thrusts.

Louis goes harder now taking Harry’s hands and raising them above his head. Harry whines in disapproval looking at all the places he wants to touch but cant now. He clasps his hands together and keeps his attention on the way Louis pinches and rubs his nipples, a perfect distraction.

He thrusts deep and fast, pushing him closer to the edge every time. It’s so much better than before as Harry literally falls to Louis’ will as he lies beneath him. Harry can feel himself pulling nearer to release every time he is shoved backward and lets the bed hit the wall as he hits his spot deep and accurate.

He uses all the self control he can muster to not beg. He can feel Louis get more and more erratic and that makes Harry feel so much better. He focuses his attention on simply being used just like he wanted. Harry wants to scratch his nails down his back but refrains he just hooks his ankles together instead pulling him tight and clenching down. He knows it equals white hot pleasure for Louis so he keeps at it and makes himself louder despite Louis’ attempts to keep him quiet.

“Fuck,” Louis says almost silently pressing his forehead against Harry’s and watching his eyes.

“Come,” Harry whines shoving his hips up again and again. Louis works him hard at his impatience forcing Harry to throw his head back and making his hair fan out against the pillow. Harry contemplates if he is going to die from the sheer need to be touched when Louis comes deep inside him.

It floods him hot and wet and Louis doesn’t stop moving for a moment, his rhythm just faulting. Harry is so scared he is going to come from just that and that alone, the feeling of being claimed.

Harry lies completely motionless and silent apart from a heaving chest as Louis pulls out. Harry’s hands fault and he swiftly tries to grab Louis’ shoulders to keep him. His strong will is faulted by an incredible need to not feel empty so quickly without release.

Louis shakes his head. Harry tries to hide his head in shame as Louis grips his hands tugging them off and placing them back on the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Harry cries. He is close to tears now, if he doesn’t get to come soon he might just sob.

Louis shakes his head as he lowers it down closer to Harry’s crotch. “I thought you could be a good boy.”

“I can,” Harry says. He has been so good. Apart from _you know_.

Louis doesn’t seem to think so. He makes no effort to be kind when he takes his fingers and puts them back inside Harry’s worked hole. Harry has no control over the way he arches off the bed, so sensitive and overworked now.

Louis slides them back and forth before pulling them out, dripping wet down Harry's thighs. Before Harry can think Louis is raising them to his mouth and Harry has a mouth full of fingers. He laps them up, keeping direct eye contact with Louis as he exaggerates how good it is with a few moans.

Louis takes them out and then goes back to work. He replaces the fingers with his mouth aiming to lick Harry clean.

All Harry can feel is his wet tongue running up and down, his sharp teeth trying to make it that much painful and his bearded jaw burning his already ruined skin.

“I need to-“ Harry moans, as Louis prods his tongue back and forth around his rim.

Louis seems to get the idea and hear the breaking point in Harry’s voice. It cracks at the end and he can see his knuckles turning white.

Louis doesn’t move from what he is doing, he just raises a hand toward Harry’s cock. He finds it and runs a finger across the head a few times for the first time tonight. Harry chokes back a gasp as Louis licks him back and forth and runs his hand up and down.

“Do you deserve to come Harry?” Louis asks stopping for a second. He doesn’t move his face, his breath against his skin makes Harry shiver.

“No,” Harry cries for real this time, at the combination and confusion.

Louis licks at him again before saying, “Harry, you can come now.”

It doesn’t take Harry more than a few seconds before he is spilling over Louis’ hand and his thighs are pulling tight around his head. Louis pulls him through it and Harry lets out a sob as his body rattles through release.

When he finally stops Louis raises his head. He knows his mouth must be wet but he doesn’t care. He leans down over Harry to capture his shaking lips in a kiss. He can feel his face and its wet, he tries to kiss that away as well.

Louis looks down at his hand cover in Harry’s come and he lifts it to his lips smearing it around watching Harry go soft before licking it off.

“I love you,” Louis says running a hand through Harry’s hair and pushing it off his forehead.

“Thank you,” Harry croaks out. Louis sees he still had a bit of come on the corner of his mouth and he uses his thumb to swipe it off.

Harry senses Louis is about to stand up and try and find something to clean them up with so he gathers him up in his arms. Louis sighs and kisses his forehead again and again.

“Thank you,” Harry says again, and not for the last time.

“Did you get what you wanted?” Louis asks, knowing the answer.

Harry smiles and pushes his face into his neck hiding his smile. “Yes.”

Louis laughs. “You aren’t going to be able to walk properly tomorrow.”

“That’s the point.”

Louis kisses him again for that, whispering silent words of devotion, as if Harry could forget how much he cares for him.

**Author's Note:**

> What did we do to deserve such a good tour? (answer: we survived the take me home tour) 
> 
> I'm here on tumblr if you want to talk about things (aka harry and lous): itiswhatitisbutterfly.tumblr.com


End file.
